Kataang Story
by chocolatecoveredbananacheese
Summary: Yo! My second fic. Way better than my first. Katara and Aang visit an island and things happen. Little Tokka and Lots of Kataang. Hope you enjoy. And please... More Reviews this time. Thanks! Now Read and Review. Also has lots of humor!
1. Chapter 1

Kataang Story

By Chocolatecoveredbananacheese

**A/N: Sup. This is my famous second story I've been talking about. Amazing my first story has been up for only about 3 days and over 200 hits! Thanks! LOL! Also I'd like to thank **missratava16** and **Kimbalynn616** and **cacman2** for their awesome reviews. Oh and check this out. Dai in Chinese means No emotion. So you get No emotion Li. I have no idea what Li means but I'll try to figure it out. If you know tell me. Also if you notice the story may be in January or February at one point even though its March. Why? Because I accidentally deleted the first chap of this story. Anyway on to the story. Also T rated. Hot stuff!**

Disclaimer: …

What?

Disclaimer: I'm leaving.

Oh no you don't! (Stabs disclaimer with random knife I found).

Disclaimer: WHHHYY??! After all that I've done for you!

Your not gonna die. Just mortally wounded. Now say it.

Disclaimer: I don't own… Avatar… the last airbender. Ugggh.

Damn…

Chapter 1

After flying for three days straight the BoomerAang squad finds themselves tired and cranky with each other trying to evade the Fire Nation.

"Oh Spirits Aang! Can't your ten ton magical monster go any faster?" Sokka asked.

"How about we get on your back and you fly us to Ba Sing Se?!" Aang yelled.

"I'd love to! Come on everyone Sokka is ready for take off!" **(Sound familiar)?**

"Calm down. We're all just a little tired because we've been flying for three days straight." Katara soothed. **(Sound Familiar)?!**

"Calm?! I'M COMPLETELY CALM!!!" Toph bellowed. **(OK. NOW DOES THAT SOUND FAMILIAR!? EVEN THOUGH KATARA SAYS IT IN THE REAL EPISODE!)**

"Ok… We should now just focus on finding a village." Katara said.

"What about there?" Toph asked.

"WHERE??!!" Sokka screeched.

Toph waved her hand in front of her face repeatedly and slouched again. Sokka gave her a disapproving look.

"Ya know what? I hate it when you do that." Sokka said angrily.

"Really?! I never knew!" Toph said sarcastically.

If looks could kill there would be a couple of funerals right now.

"What about there?" Katara asked.

"Yeah that looks like a nice place." Sokka agreed.

"It does." Toph said.

Sokka shot her such a dirty look she could've been washing it out of her clothes for years.

_Oh spirits… not there… _Aang thought.

"Are you sure there isn't any other place we could go?" Aang asked innocently.

"Well unless you want to have a nice night at the Fire Nation's five star hotel, then no." Sokka said.

"What's wrong about this place?" Katara asked.

"A couple of things." Aang answered.

Katara didn't like it when Aang didn't tell her things because it felt to her that she wasn't enough to tell his feelings to. They came in for a landing. They saw festival lights and streamers being set up. Sokka's mouth already started to water as he eyed the vendors setting there food displays and ovens.

"Don't go hurting yourself again Snoozles." Toph warned.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"You remember the festival at Jiao gan lao?" **(Means banana cheese in Chinese).**

Sokka nodded a no.

"You ate so much you had to go to the doctors for two days to recover from food poisoning and head trauma."

"You always have to point out my bad sides. Don't you?"

Toph smiled a grin that spread from ear to ear. "Yes, yes I do."

A woman approached the BoomerAang squad.

"Hello Avatar and companions. My name is Fu." **(Means woman in Chinese).**

"How did you know it was us?" Katara asked.

"Oh, I've heard many a story of you four." Fu replied. Will you be staying for the festivities?"

Everyone looked at Aang. Sokka was looking like he was going to say yes if Aang didn't.

"Alright. I suppose we can stay for a few days." Aang replied.

"YES!!" Sokka shouted.

"Excellent, master Avatar. May I show to your rooms."

The Gaang followed Fu to a long building.

"This is where you will be staying. Only honored guests stay here. Why just last week we had a Southern Water Tribe Chief named… oh its… I know it… HAKOKDA!!" Fu finally said.

-Gasp-

"Do you know him?" Fu asked.

"He's my brother's and my dad." Katara said.

"Oh. Well its an honor to have his children here. Here are the keys. Enjoy yourselves." And Fu walked off into the distance. Katara looked over at Aang. His grey eyes stared at ground.

"Hey come on Aang cheer up! We're going to a big party! And a creepy girl just lent us a nice house!" Sokka said.

"Come on Aang tell me what's wrong." Katara pleaded.

"Nothing…" And Aang flew away on his glider.

**A/N: WOOT!!! ALRIGHT!!! Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katara found Aang by a riverbed. He was sitting alone, water bending three orange sized water orbs.

"Aang." Katara said putting a hand on his shoulder. Aang's face started to heat up.

"Hey Katara." Aang got up.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Alright, but how about a little practice?"

"Alright." Katara said with an evil grin on her face. She splashed some water on Aang. Aang grabbed her leg with a water tentacle and splashed her in the water. Katara then tackled Aang.

"I uh… heh heh… guess we're even." Aang said blushing about every shade of red possible.

"Yeah I… yeah." Katara got up quickly blushing just as heavy.

_Come on! Tell her!_

_Tell her what?_

_You love her! _

_Why?_

_Did you just see what happened? She likes you too!_

_But I'm too nervous._

_You can't hide it forever. Ask her to go to the festival with you._

_Isn't that sort of a date?_

_Yes… and no._

_What do you mean?_

_Just act as though your friends but want it to be more!_

This was pretty stupid. Aang was having a battle with his mind… and his mind was winning.

_Fine! But if she says no… It's your fault!_

_Alright._

"Hey Katara." Aang started.

"Yeah?" Katara water bended the water out of her hair.

"Would you like to um… go to the festival… with me?"

"Sure Aang I'd love to." She pecked him on the cheek and ran off.

"Wow." All Aang could think of. "I got a date on Friday."

**A/N: I know what your saying. Ccbc… you're a genius. Thank you I am. But please review, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright I came up with a name for the island woot. Read then Review. YAY! Oh and don't ask about the food Sokka ate. Just a random thing I just made up.**

**Don't own crap. Not even my LIFE!!! **

Chapter 3

Aang walked into the dinning room where the Gaang was eating dinner. Katara and Aang glanced at each other and looked away and blushed. Sokka put down is CowPiggy rib burger and said,

"Smoochy, Smoochy! Someone's in LOoOve!!"

"Shove it Sokka." Katara said.

-Gasp-

No one had heard or seen Katara speak like this before. Sokka's jaw dropped. Aang's eyes widened. And Toph… well Toph just laughed. Katara just grabbed a plate and started eating. Sokka finally broke the silence.

"So where are we anyway?"

"We're on Ben Dao." **(Means stupid island in Chinese).**

"How do you know that?" Katara asked looking up from her plate.

"I've been here before. Long ago. Before the ice berg, and Avatar, and even before Gyatso."

-silence-

"Who's Gyatso?" Toph asked.

"The monk who taught me everything I know." Aang said proudly.

"Someones at the door." Toph said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Don't do that! It creeps me out." Sokka said getting up from the table.

"It does? Then maybe I should do it more often." Toph said.

"Dammit." Sokka muttered under his breathe.

Sokka opened the door to find it was Fu.

"Good evening." Fu said.

"To what do we owe this honor." Aang asked. **(Sound familiar except it was Iroh who said it).**

"I need help setting up the banner. The ladders are broken, and we can't even do it from the rooftops. And tonight's the festival!!" Fu exclaimed.

"I'll help." Aang said getting up.

_After I finish this. This would be the perfect chance to get Katara a gift._

_While Aang's gone I'll get ready. Aang's going to like his gift. _Katara thought slyly.

After Aang finished he went to the vendors to se what they had to offer. He saw an exquisite bracelet with sapphires on it. And the stones were set in a gold band. And also had water symbols on it. It was perfect.

"How much for the bracelet?" Aang asked.

"For the Avatar… free." The vendor said.

He hated when people gave him free things because he was the Avatar.

"At least let me pay something."

"Alright. How about 20 gold pieces?" The vendor offered.

"Deal!" Aang handed the man the money and took the bracelet. He also got a little gray velvet case to put it in.

Katara was getting her self together when she heard footsteps come in the door.

"Aang? Is that you?" Katara called.

"Yep." Aang answered.

"Could you come up here for a moment? I need your opinion on something."

"Alright." Aang called up. "What is it?"

Katara stepped out of her room. A silk blue dress clung to her figure. Aang's eyes were going to fall from their regular places. The full extent of her dark legs were shown. Her hair was let down tonight, in a wave of brown. The dress complimented her every movement, her body, and her curves. Aang took his eyes from her… erm… body.

"What do think?" Katara asked twirling around.

_What do I think?! I think I'm going to EXPLODE!!!! You're beautiful, you're amazing, I LOVE YOU!!_

"You look… fantastic… beautiful." Aang answered.

Katara blushed. "Is that good?" Katara asked.

"Very… -gulp- good." Aang replied.

Katara couldn't suppress a slight giggle. They made their way outside. Aang couldn't help but to look over Katara's figure.

"Eyes up front sailor." Sokka said through gritted teeth.

"S-Sorry."

They made it the festivities where they were struck with awe.

**A/N: YAAY!!!! I know you are going to like later chapters if you like this so far. Say comments or questions to review button. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I haven't said it in a while but, I don't own anything except for (**Insert here**). I would've had my disclaimer guy do this but I kinda attempted to murder him… **

"There he his!"

"**Oh Crap! The Cops! Gotta go! Enjoy!" **(Runs off screaming).

Chapter 4

They looked upon the moon lit sky with lanterns hung everywhere.

"Come on Aang! Let's go!" Katara pulled at Aang.

"Ok uh you two have fun!" Sokka called out. Aang ran with Katara.

"So what do you wanna do Toph."

"You want to go and eat something Snoozels?"

"Sure. I guess."

_Wow this is the one time Sokka is reluctant to eat. He actually looks kind of hot in that get up of his. Oh SPIRITS! Did I just… NO. Just because he's sexy I… wait. What the #!$&)(& is wrong with me today? Ok just calm down Toph._

Back from Toph's fantasies Aang and Katara went everywhere. Ate together, played games together, and talked together. Now it was Aang's turn to show Katara her gifts.

"Hey Katara? Can I show you something?"

"Sure Aang."

"Ok. Take my hand and close your eyes. No peeking."

"I won't." Katara said.

Aang led her to a special bridge he knew about. The lanterns and the moon hit the water just perfectly.

_Thanks Yue._ Aang thought.

"Alright Katara this is my gift. Open your eyes."

Katara opened her eyes. She stood in awe as Aang did when he saw Katara. He handed her the bracelet.

"Oh Spirits! Is that a Connection bracelet!?"

"A what?"

"It's a bracelet someone gives to show someone he/she feels a connection to them." Katara explained.

"That's perfect then." Aang replied.

"Oh Aang I love this!" And gave him a kiss on the cheek. Aang knew it was time to tell her.

"Hey Katara there's something I want to tell you."

"What?"

**A/N: Hahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Now you know what it feels like!!!**

**O Dang fans! AAAAAGH! Review!!!!! **(Being Mauled).

**Oh, also with the "Connection bracelet, that was something I made up after seeing 'The Guru' for like the 29th time. The Guru said he couldn't have any connections and I got the idea. Also to show that Aang has a strong 'connection' with Katara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, sheesh. I made the next chapter.**

Fans: Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! We love Kataanginess!! (Run off).

**Just kidding I didn't make one! April fools!! **

Fans: Dude um… its January.

**Damn. Enjoy. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **(Runs away).

Fans: Get him!

**(Yeah this is the chapter I made a while ago and accidentally deleted the first chapter. I know its March. Read!)**

Chapter 5

"I've been wanting to say this for a while. Um… I like you but more than normal. I love you…" **(I hate beating around the bush). **

"Aang, I love you too." Katara blushed. Aang jumped higher than 50 feet.

"Really!!?? Yes!!" Aang yelled.

Just then Toph and Sokka were looking for Aang and Katara. Toph felt the vibrations, but didn't want to say. She was smart and knew what was happening. Just then Toph felt a hard thump. _Wow Katara. Go easy on him. Although I'm sure Aang doesn't mind. _ Toph giggled under her breath.

Indeed Katara had tackled Aang into a tree. Holding him in a hard embrace and kissing him passionately, holding him by his collar. Aang was kissing Katara just as passionately. Katara's tongue begged for entrance in Aang's mouth. Aang let her in. And Aang's tongue did the same. Their tongues wrestled. Aang brought his hands down to her legs and brought them slowly up to her hips. He had been waiting to do this all night. Katara brought her hands inside his tunic, feeling his hard muscles. Aang wrapped his hands around her waist. Katara snaked her arms around Aang's back to pull him closer. Their mouths opened in unison, panting as they continued. Katara loved him. Aang loved her. And they were both going to show it.

Katara thought, _Wow for a monk he sure does know how to kiss a girl._

They fell to the ground, crumpling leaves, and breaking twigs. But Sokka heard this. He gritted his teeth. "AAAANNNGGG!!!"

Sokka ran until he saw the couple rolling in the dirt. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!! GET OFF MY SISTER!" Sokka wished he could bend at this moment, because he was going to bend Aang's a-s-s all the way back to the North Pole.

Katara and Aang broke apart. "What do you two think you're doing?!" Sokka yelled.

"Kissing my boyfriend!" Katara protested.

_Boyfriend. What a nice word._ Aang thought.

"Your what?!" Sokka screamed.

"My BOYFRIEND!" Katara screamed.

**A/N: Yay! Everyone do the Momo dance. Review. **

There he his. EEEEE!

**Oh no the fans! **(Gets smothered and kissed).


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate these stories to my crush because I'm too much of a wimp to ask her. And Mako Iwamatsu. Rest in Peace friend. (Voice actor for Iroh).**

**Oh and by the way I'm a guy. Yes! Omg! Shock! Romance! Suspense! Thrill! Oh and yes my crush is hot. Oh and before I forget, I don't own ATLA. Wahhhh! Cry!**

Chapter 6

"Sokka I'm sorry this is a shock, but I love Katara. And I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, you know that." Aang said calmly.

"I know." Sokka said calming down. "Its just my sister is growing up. But please don't snog in public." **(Snog-British term for making out. Read Harry Potter Books to learn more. P.S. I'm not British).**

"Oh and you and Suki don't do anything together." Katara said.

"That's different."

"How is that different! You and Suki kiss each other. What can't Aang and I do the same?!" Katara yelled.

"Its just weird that's all."

"Oh and how do you think I feel when I see you two at it. I'm jealous ok. And now that I have someone to love you try to push him away from me!"

"…"

"Yeah… I thought so. Come on Aang let's get out of here." Aang followed without saying a word. The walked for about a half an hour. Katara was getting tired and asked if they could go back to the room. Aang nodded. He swept her off her feet. Literally. Holding her in his arms she looked at him as he looked at her. Aang felt like he could beat the Fire lord right this instant. They came back to the house. Katara wondered, _When did he get so tall? And strong? _Katara thought about Aang in um… an awkward sort of way. She shook her head in embarrassment, and blushed.

Aang set her down near her room. "Thanks Aang. I love you. Goodnight." She gave him a kiss straight on the lips.

"Your welcome."

"I'm actually going to take a bath first. I'm still a little dirty from well… tonight." She looked down at her feet.

"Go ahead." Aang said.

As Katara walked through the door he too shook his head also in embarrassment blushing a deep purple. **(In case you didn't know, Deep Purple is an awesome band. You may know one song, Smoke on the Water. It's awesome). **

As Aang turned to his room, Sokka called to him. "Aang! Hey Aang!"

"Yeah Sokka?" Aang rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry about tonight. Ok. I'm sorry I have feelings for your sister and its something I can't hold back."

"I know. I understand. I just freaked out a little."

_A LITTLE!?!?!? _ Aang thought as he rolled his eyes yet again.

"This is just a little new. That's all. But if my sister were to date anyone I'd probably choose you to. You wouldn't hurt her, take advantage of her, and you'd might destroy anyone that hurts her. But if you hurt her in any way, I swear, that arrow on your head isn't gonna be there any more. Got it?"

**A/N: Review. Next chapter coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Apparently soon was sooner than expected. I'm making these chapters all in one night. (Pat on the back). **

Chapter 7

"I got it Sokka."

"Good. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go to bed. 'night."

"Good night Sokka." In the mean time Aang went to his bed still awake thinking about that night.

_Wow! That was amazing! I've never seen Katara like that before. But I have to admit, I liked it. A lot. And I had the subtle vibe she liked it too._

_See I told you. What could go wrong?_

_Well now Sokka is going to bore his eyes in the back of my skull watching me. _

_True. But still. You got Katara to love you. Mission accomplished._

_I wish. But I have to gain Sokka's trust and even more, defeat the Fire lord. 'Hello?' You still there? Typical. You cower away._

Aang heard a door close. He knocked on Katara's door. "Katara, can I come in?" Aang asked.

"Sure Aang."

Aang opened the door to see Katara in a fine silk nightgown. He resisted the urge to leap to her and kiss her again.

"I never exactly told you why this place hurt me."

"No I guess not."

"Well years ago, before the ice berg and everything, my parents and I came here."

Katara was stunned. She never heard Aang talk about his parents. Even more she didn't even know he even knew his own parents.

"You remember that bridge I showed you?" Katara nodded.

"It was where my parents were killed." Katara saw Aang tear a little.

"Oh Spirits Aang! I had no idea."

"Yeah well we came here when I was 3. We stopped at the bridge to watch these little Rabbit Koi. Anyway a group of Earth benders came. Secret agents called the Dai something or other. They came out of the ground and took my parents. They killed them right there. I had no idea I was the Avatar then. I didn't even know what the Avatar was. I brought on the Avatar State and killed them all. Village and all. I've heard rumors these Dai people have come back."

"Aang come here." Katara said. Aang walked forward. "I feel sorry for you. I'm going to make it up to you."

"How?" Aang asked.

"You'll see." Katara said seductively.

**A/N: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! Hahahaha Katara's gonna get all sexy for Aang!! HA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright! WOOT! I got an idea! HOT! Also its February! Yay! My birthday is in 19 days! WEEE! And today is the 3rd! Which means… its my friend's birthday!! I don't own ATLA!! But for my birthday may I have it? Please? Just for a month or two.**

Chapter 8

"Hey Sokka um… Katara and I are taking Appa." Aang said one morning.

"And what are you two going to be doing?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. Katara planned this."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Thanks Sokka."

"Yeah whatever."

Katara and Aang got on Appa. Katara was wearing a robe probably covering something.

"Katara, aren't you warm?" Aang asked.

"A little."

"Then why don't you take off the robe?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"Oh." Aang said.

They were flying for an hour until Katara spotted a small island. She landed on the beach there. It was uninhabited, which was perfect.

"Okay, here we are." Katara said.

Katara jumped off the flying fluff ball known as Appa. She started to walk towards the edge of the beach. The cool water splashing at her feet.

"Its starting to get warmer." she said as she pulled off the heavy parka. As she took it off Aang's eyes and tongue were about to fall out of their rightful place in Aang's head. Katara was wearing something like her original clothes but like a mini skirt.

"Wow." Aang said.

"Is "wow" good?" Katara said smiling.

"Very… good."

"Come on! Let's go!" Katara said as she pulled Aang's limp arm.

They walked around the beach, holding hands, pecking each other, splashing each other with water, reminiscing, and the occasional "make out."

"Wow." Aang said. "Today was great. It made me feel a lot better. You want to stay here tonight?"

"Sure." Katara said.

Aang built a large Earth tent for both of them. And Katara kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Aang asked as he smiled.

"Oh, I've just acquired a liking for earth bending."

"Oh really? Then maybe I should use it more often." Aang said slyly.

"Goodnight." Katara said.

"Goodnight. I love you." Aang responded.

"I love you too."

And they kissed each other goodnight eternally in each others arms.

**A/N: YAY! Sorry about the whole "clothing thing." It just seemed like such a good idea. And well… it stuck. I got the idea when my crush walked into class one day and I was like… Omg!! She is bringing sexy back. Hellz yeah! P.S. Not perverted. Thanks. REVIEW! Oh and with the flying fluff ball thing. My sister said that while we were watching the Kyoshi episode. She's turning 17 so old people can like cartoons too!! Take that home and chew it! Its delicious.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey. Alright my name is Steven. Or Steve. Which ever one you like. Anyway, how ya doin'? Ya I'm not myself today. I have a couple of girls flirting with me for the past three days. Its nice, but kinda awkward. I'm like Aang yo! I get girls, but I don't take it to the next level. Sokka does. Ok. Take it away Sokka.**

"Why?"

"**Because I said so! You don't want to end up like the first disclaimer guy!"**

Sokka pulls out a sword. We engage in combat.

"**Aang! Disclaim! Before its to late!"**

"Gotcha. Steve doesn't own us. We own him!"

"**That's right. Now Sokka shell perish! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Chapter 9

Aang and Katara sat in the earth tent thinking about the past day.

"Hey Aang?"

"Mmfff?" Aang said in his pillow.

"Are you cold or is it just me?"

As Katara said this, Toph and Sokka came to the island by boat.

"There's Appa." Sokka said.

"Oh let them be." Toph argued.

"No I won't! Who knows what they could be doing."

"Sleeping, eating, talking, KISSING. Toph said as she emphasized the last word.

"There! A tent! AAARRGH! Its worse than I thought!"

"So you do think?!" Toph said.

"Come on let's go! Sokka said ignoring Toph's comment.

They swam onto shore. Well… Sokka did the swimming. Toph was on his back trying to stay afloat. She blushed heavily. They came to shore.

"Feel anything Toph?" Sokka said.

"AWWWWWW. That's so sweet." Toph said.

"WHAT! What did he do!?" Sokka yelled.

"He gave Katara his vest because she was cold. And he came closer to her to keep her warm. Isn't that nice?" Toph asked.

"NO! NO IT'S NOT! Take down the Earth tent without waking them." Sokka ordered.

"Let them sleep." Toph said.

"NO! NOW DO IT."

"Alright! Sheesh."

Toph took down the tent. They both saw them sleeping together. Sokka was about to explode.

"AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**A/N: Yay! Katanginess. Review!**

**Also sorry that Toph kind of acted a little Un-Tophish.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woot! More chapters! Read now Fire lord. Just like mother!**

Zuko: What?

**Uh… nothing. Say the disclaimer.**

Zuko: Ok… uh, Steve doesn't own us. Also I don't like Katara. I'm supposed to fall for Mai.

**Good boy. You get a cookie.**

Zuko: Squuuuueeee! (Eats cookie greedily).

Chapter 10

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What! Augh! We're under attack!" Aang yelled.

He took some air, water, and earth. He hit Toph with an air blast, Sokka with a rock. Then Aang rapped their legs with water and flung them into the shallow part of the ocean.

"Oh thank the spirits, its only you two." Aang said.

Sokka spit water out of his mouth. "Yeah, its us." Sokka said irritated.

"Wait… why are you here?" Aang asked.

"We uh…"

"Sokka wanted to make sure you guys weren't doing anything, well… mature."

Aang and Katara blushed.

"Sokka, I thought you said you were ok with us." Katara said.

"I am." Sokka argued.

"Then I guess you don't mind if I hug her." Aang said. He hugged Katara. Sokka didn't reply.

"How about if I hold his hand?" Katara asked as she squeezed his hand tightly. Still no answer. Toph began to laugh realizing what they were going to do to poor Sokka.

"What if I kiss Katara on the cheek?" Aang asked. He pecked Katara on the cheek. Nothing.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I kiss Aang on the lips." Katara said, and kissed Aang on the lips. Sokka's eye twitched a little.

"Alright, then you won't mind…"

"If I…"

"Make-out with him/her." Katara and Aang said in unison, and their lips moved closer together and they touched. Katara's hands snaked around Aang's shoulder's. And Aang's hands around her hips. Toph was about to die of laughter. She was hooting them on. Aang and Katara's mouths opened in unison, Katara's hands moved up his tunic, as Aang's were creasing her back and entangled in her hair.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnngggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sokka screamed.

**A/N: Hahahaha! Sokka!**

Sokka: What?

**You witnessed your sister making out!**

Sokka: I didn't know they would start!

**Yes you did. I think you liked it!**

Sokka: WHAT!!!!!???? You psycho!


	11. Chapter 11

Sokka and I engage in combat again. He chooses Sokka style, I choose Steven style. REVIEW!

**A/N: Ok. I haven't made a chapter in like a month. I have GEPAs tomorrow and my Bar-mitzvah in two weeks. Ugh. Anyway here ya go.**

Me: I don't own ATLA.

Chapter 11

Sokka lunged at Aang with his boomerang. Aang broke the kiss in time to jump high enough to escape Sokka's protective motherly wrath. As Sokka attacked Aang, he didn't notice that Toph sunk Sokka into a hole waist deep. Sokka not caring, still swung at Aang frantically. Aang stood within inches of his reach staring at him with a broad grin and his grey eyes staring at him smugly.

"Aang!!! I'm gonna murder you in your sleep!!!!" Sokka bellowed.

"If you do, you'll have to answer to me!" Katara threatened as she already uncorked the water pouch.

Sokka calmed down, scared of his sisters deadly skills. Sokka apologized and Toph rose him up to the surface.

"Alright I'm going to bed. Night everybody." Sokka said.

"G'night Sokka." Katara said, a hint of anger still in her voice.

"Yeah I'm going to his bed too." Toph said.

"Don't you mean yours?" Katara asked.

"I know what I said… which I just said… out loud… oh man…"

"Did I miss something?" Aang asked.

"If you did, then I must have missed it too." Katara answered.

Aang and Katara turned back to each other. Beaming at one another. Aang stared at the two oceans that were Katara's eyes. And Katara at the storm clouds that were his.

"Aang did you know I love you?" Katara asked with a smirk in her now reddish tan face.

"I had a hunch once or twice." Aang said slyly. "Could you remind me?"

"With pleasure. I love you Aang."

"As I, you." Aang answered.

And with those words that left their mouths, the two lovers walked back to their house hand in hand. Not a care in the world. No Ozai, no war, no fire nation, no companions laughing their brains out, just Katara and Aang. Just them and them only.

**A/N: Ok, I know that sounds like an ending. BUT IT'S NOT! This baby just keeps going and going. Just like the Energizer Bunny. Which I don't own. I just needed to add this in there to make up for my completely utterly sucky first fic. Some people liked it though and I thank you. And for you Tokka fans don't turn away yet. More to come. Same with you eager, thirsty Kataangers.**

**Kataanger- Utterly random piece of crap I just made up which is someone who believes that Kataang ship will come true. WHICH IT WILL! By the way, I'm not bashing Zutara fans. I'm just expressing my opinion peacefully. And why I am taking so much? I don't freakin' KNOW!! Hope you liked. Will update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews and almost 200 hits in one day!!! Thanks. Here's chapter 12. Wow. Longest fic I've ever done. Also don't forget to read 'Tomorrow.' A Kataang poem. Alright… Here goes nothing. Katara, disclaim. Please.**

Katara: Alright. Steve doesn't own us. He doesn't even own his body. He sold it to Pepsi. Which he doesn't own.

Um… thanks Katara… I guess…

Chapter 12

The next day Katara got up and found Aang on a couple of pillows on the floor. Apparently Aang was meditating. She tried to be quiet but Aang noticed her.

"Hey Katara." Aang said, eyes still closed. Katara jumped.

"AAGH!! Aang! Don't scare me like that!" Katara shouted.

"Do you like me getting up early? Or do you want me to sleep in?" Aang asked.

"Well getting up early has its benefits…" Katara said her face moving closer, kissing him on the lips. She held it for a few seconds. Then she pulled back.

"Your right… It does." Aang said grinning broadly.

Aang kissed Katara. But this time it got more passionate. Katara was pushing into the kiss. Aang allowed Katara to take control and they fell to the floor.

"Hey! Thanks for waking me up!!" Toph swiveled her head to each side of the room. "Oh no… I didn't just… did I walk in on something? Oh gross! Please just… I'm going to go." She then mumbled, "No amount of therapy will ever make this moment okay."

"Um… what just happened?" Aang asked his partner. Who was still on him.

"No idea." Katara answered rolling off of him.

"What should we do today?" Aang asked.

"How about we look at the rest of this place?

"Alright." Aang said. "Let's go."

Meanwhile…

"UNCLE!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Zuko called out.

"Ah, Nephew. So glad you're here. How 'bout you come with me to this wonderful spa? It would be very relaxing. You need something calming… like tea!" Iroh said.

"I DON'T NEED ANY CALMING TEA!!!!!" Zuko shouted. "I need to capture the Avatar." **(Sound familiar)?**

"You know as well as I know that once we put one foot into the Fire Nation, we'll be arrested. Avatar or not." Iroh said.

"Well then what should we do?!" Zuko yelled.

"First… get my ears fixed from your yelling." Iroh said putting a hand over his ear.

"No seriously." Zuko said calming down.

"Well we could help the Avatar." Iroh suggested.

"ARE YOU F (BLEEP) ING OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!?????"

"No I'm not." Iroh said. "The Avatar won't get you home. He also must learn firebending. He al…"

"I DON'T GIVE A (BLEEP) ABOUT WHAT HE NEEDS TO LEARN!!!!!" Zuko shouted.

"As I was saying… he could also protect us from Azula."

Zuko pondered this. "If we stay here, we wont' last long. But if Azula finds us… I don't even want to know what she'd be planning. Alright, we find the Avatar."

"Excellent choice." Iroh said. "No let me finish my tea."

Zuko turned from his Uncle and shook his fists in frustration.

Back at the village…

"Wow Aang! Look at all these shops." Katara said.

"Well which ones?"

"Well all of them! I don't know." Katara shouted.

"Well we still have money from the Northern Tribe. We can get some stuff if you'd like?" Aang asked.

"Really? Oh, Aang you're the best!" Katara said embracing him.

"Yeah I know I am." Aang said smiling.

"Your also sooooo modest." Katara said smiling back.

They looked at each other. Smiling. Now they were eye to eye. They moved closer and closer until…

"Katara!!" Sokka called out.

_DAMMIT!!_ Both lovers thought.

"What is it Sokka?!" Katara yelled.

"Have you seen my boomerang?" Sokka asked.

"You shout all through town to ask me if I've seen your Damn boomerang?! You idiot! It's on your night table where you left it yesterday!" Katara shouted.

"Ok! Sorry! What were you two doing any way?"

"Nothing!" Katara and Aang both shouted.

"Hmmhmmm."

"I told you I'm fine with it. Just don't… do it in front of me."

"Alright." Katara said.

"Also Aang… I don't want to be an Uncle yet ok?"

Both blushed so red it almost looked purple.

"Um… heh… Sokka um we're not even married." Aang said.

"At least not yet." Katara said. Both guys looked at her. Katara blushed really heavy.

"By the way, is Toph with you? I haven't seen her since this morning." Katara and Aang both looked at each other and blushed remembering what happened this morning.

"No. She's been acting Reeeaaal strange ever since the party a few nights ago." Sokka said. "Should we go look for her?"

"You go ahead. Katara and I will catch up with you later. See ya." Aang said.

"Bye Sokka." Katara said.

"Yeah yeah, see you later." And Sokka walked away.

"No remember what you said to me before?" Katara asked.

"How could I? Where would you like to start?"

"How about there?" Katara said pulling Aang's arm.

**A/N: Awesome!! Today is Friday!! TGIF!!! Also don't worry fan girls of Zuko. He's in here. Also I may be a guy but I love to shop. It's awesome. I just love to buy stuff. For me, friends, family, special people. Also I'm straight so don't worry about my love to shop. Heh. Next chapter coming soon. No review for God's sake. Over 400 hits but only 3 reviews???!!! Also don't forget to read and review my new poem, 'Tomorrow'. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaack!! And this time… it's personal. No but seriously over 900 hits but 9 reviews? Ah well. I'd like to thank the academy and these people, ****stuckatschool****Xenia101****lostwritor****, and especially ****MitsukixTakuto 4 ever**** for their amazing reviews. This chapter is dedicated to MitsukixTakuto 4 ever for reviewing a lot a giving me ideas and compliments. Thank you. Now Toph, disclaim.**

Toph: Why?

Me: Because if you don't, then I'll show the world these embarrassing photos of you at my party!

Toph: But I'm not real.

Me: Oh now play with my feelings now? Oh well I can draw all the Avatar characters really well. So it will appear you got drunk. And I'll send one to your parents and the world!

Toph: You wouldn't…

(Takes out pad and pencils).

Toph: You… YOU DIE NOW YOU CHOCOLATE COVERED BITCH!!!!!!

Me: Oh crap. (Gets rock in the face). Don't make me use my martial arts!

Toph: What's that? Slap and Run Fu?

Me: (ashamed) Yes… (Slaps Toph and runs). Hahahahahoohee!!!

Toph: I know where you sleep!!

Me: Yeah I know… remember last night! XD XD XD XD XD XD ;D OHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Toph: Oh you're so F (bleep) ing dead!!!

Me: (runs) I don't own ATLA. But I do own a doctor and Toph's soon to be baby! XD

Toph: (makes rock into sharp pointy spike) That's it! (Throws pointy spike) (Hits me)

Me: Aaaugh! Avenge me… My name is Diego Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die! (Gets kicked in the face) OW! My F (bleep) ing nose!! Augh! (Keels over).

Toph: Bitch…

**(No seriously I know three types of Martial arts. Karate, Ba-gua, and Tai-chi. And guess what!? Ba-gua is airbending and Tai-chi is waterbending. I recognize some of the stuff. XD). Anyhoo onto the story. Sorry for freakin long disclaimer.**

Chapter 13

"TOPH!! TOPH!!" Sokka called out. "TOOOOPPH!!"

While Sokka was looking the bushes rustled a little. He took out his boomerang.

"Show yourself!" Sokka yelled.

"I doubt your boomerang would be very affective." Iroh said crawling out of the bushes.

"AAAAAA! What are you doing here?" Sokka shouted.

"We came to help the Avatar in his training." Iroh said.

"And why should I believe you?" Sokka asked.

"We're desperate and we need to get away from Azula." Iroh said.

"Alright. I'll bring you to the house and from there the rest of the team can decide form there." Sokka said.

Back at the house…

"They want to what!? Katara yelled.

"They want to join us." Sokka said. Iroh wishes to help Aang.

Toph walked through the door.

"Glad to see you ok." Toph said. "But who's the Bad-ass dude."

"Um he's my nephew." Iroh said unwarily. He looked at his nephew. He actually smiled.

"Good to see you too." Zuko said.

After half an hour of arguing, bickering, and compromising the group decides to allow the two Firbenders to join.

"So everyone's clear right?" Aang asked.

"Yep." Everyone else said.

Everyone walked way except for Sokka and Toph.

"Hey Sokka?" Toph said.

"Yeah?"

"Who's the cutie?"

**A/N: OMG!!! Sorry don't blame me! It wasn't my idea. It was one of the fans. But don't turn away Tokka fans. It's not over till its over! Next chp. Coming soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'd like to thank Aangy for their awesome, long review. And also MitsukixTakuto 4 ever. I get most of my ideas from listening to music. Isn't that weird? Yeah ok here we go. Iroh disclaim.**

Iroh: Let me finish my 15 cups of tea.

**Where did you get all that tea?**

Iroh: I stole it from you. (Take a sip)

**You what?! If you weren't awesome I'd…**

Iroh: You'd do what?

**I'd do this!!! **(Slaps Iroh and runs) **Hahahah hoho hehee!!**

Iroh: (Starts making lightning)

**Mother F **(bleep) (BZZZZZZZZZZZ) (Falls to the ground fried)

Iroh: Bitch…

**I feel the energy coursing through my body!! **(Gets a face full of fire) **AAAAUUGH!! You basturd! **(Keels over)

Iroh: Tisk tisk. He doesn't own anything now that he's dead! Hahahaha! 0.0'

Chapter 14

"WHAT!?" Sokka screeched.

"I asked who's the cutie." Toph said.

"But you… I… we… us… you're… my… ours…"

(2 hours later)

"Together… mine… you…" Sokka said.

"You done?" Toph asked.

"But I thought you liked me!" Sokka yelled.

"I… well… you…"

(5 hours later)

"Us… ours… we… though your…"

"But Toph! I liked you! But if you want Zuko… go ahead…" Sokka said.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Do you really need to make every moment of my life miserable?" Sokka asked.

"No it's not that. I said all of that to get you to say that you liked me! I like you Sokka." **(Did anyone catch all that?) **

"Really?" Sokka asked smiling.

Toph pulled him into a kiss. "Well most of it." She laughed again and kissed him.

Back with Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Iroh…

Aang and Katara were practicing their waterbending.

"Wow. She looks good." Zuko said.

"Her bending or her?" Iroh asked.

"Her." Zuko said.

As Zuko said that Katara and Aang walked back to the house. Zuko got up too.

"I'm going to go back."

"Alright." Iroh said.

Zuko opened the door to find none other then Aang and Katara practically eating each other. Zuko's jaw dropped. He didn't know what to do except to say something.

"So… should I leave?" Zuko asked.

Aang and Katara broke apart.

"Um… whistles How's the weather? Aang asked.

"Oh um… that's right. We didn't tell Zuko or Iroh yet." Katara said.

"Tell us what, to watch for hazards in the halls?" Zuko asked.

Katara ignored him.

"That Aang and I are together."

"Oh… that's… great." Zuko said. And he walked out of the house to tell the news to his Uncle.

"What was that about?" Aang asked.

"No idea." She turned back to Aang. "So, where were we?" Katara asked smiling an evil smile.

"I think it was around… here." And he moved in to continue where they had left off.

**A/N: How did you like. Aangy asked me to add that little Zutaraish thing in there and have him walk in on Aang and Katara. Lol. No please review! I'm desperate!! AAAUGH!!!!! Now I'll try to update some more before Toph and Iroh find out I'm still alive. Lol. Now I got to go. Have to pay child support to Toph. XD**

Toph: There you are! (Makes big rocks and chucks them at me!)

**CRRRAAAAAAAAAP!!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: WEEEEEEE!!!!! I'm happy people liked this story!! I'm depressed because everyone thought I plagiarized a story called 'The Game' with my story, 'The Practice'. GRR. All right… lawyers disclaim.**

Why?

**Because I said so God dammit!!!**

Touchy…

**I'm not TOUCHY!!!!**

Ok… (Whispers) touchy

**That's it… **(Starts up lightning)

Holy $#!! Where'd you learn firebending?!

**Yo momma!! XD **

Oh… that's it!! (Flings disclaimers and complementary pens)

**AAAAAHHHHHGGGHH!!! Avenge me!! **(Gets kicked in the face) **OW! What is with everyone and killing me and kicking me in the F**(bleep) **ing face!? **(Gets shot) **AAUGH!!!**

Bitch…

**(Um… this is depressing… I get killed three times… I should see a doctor or something.)**

Chapter 15

The next day the updated BoomerAang squad woke up. Aang and Katara were already up. Iroh woke a few minutes later. He was already making tea. Zuko came downstairs.

"Uncle! What is with you and your damn tea!?" Zuko shouted.

"Someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed." Katara said.

"What'd you just say peasant?" Zuko said. Aang flung his chair away.

"WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL KATARA?!" Zuko didn't respond. "Did being away from home cause you to be deaf? Answer me!"

"I think it would be wise to answer the Avatar." Iroh chimed.

"I called her… sigh a… peasant." Zuko said weakly.

"Well if you don't want me to give to Azula, then I'd suggest you shut your mouth… or I will shut it for you. Aang said. **(Damn! Bad-ass Aang!)**

Oh? And how would you do that?" Zuko said smugly. Aang blew him against the wall and used the Earth of the wall to encase him. Aang held his staff up to his head.

"If you want to go home in one piece, then I'd suggest you apologize to my girlfriend." Aang said. Zuko hesitated for a moment then said, "I'm sorry I called you a peasant."

"Come on. We've only been together for a day. We should just try to." Katara said.

"Well he should treat you with the same respect everyone else does." Iroh said.

"I thought you were on my side Uncle!" Zuko shouted still attached to the wall.

"I am." Iroh said.

"Alright, do you now where Azula is?" Aang asked.

"Do you want the truth, or what you want to hear?" Iroh asked.

"The truth." Aang said.

"We… have no idea." Iroh said. Aang and Katara glanced at each other, then Iroh.

"Are you serious?" Aang asked."

"Yes." Zuko said still on the wall. "No let me down!" Aang ignored him.

"So what should we do?" Katara asked.

"It would be dangerous for us to stay long, so we should leave tomorrow." Aang said.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Toph and Sokka asked walking down the stairs. There clothes were a little ruffed and there were marks on them. **(XD LOL YOU KNOW)**

"We're leaving tomorrow." Aang said.

"Really? I was starting to like this place." Toph said.

"And what is Zuko doing attached to the wall?" Sokks asked.

"I'll tell you later." Aang said.

The next day…

"Ok, is Appa all packed up?" Aang asked.

"Yep." Sokka said. Appa gave a low grumble of approval.

"Must you be leaving so soon Avatar?" Fu asked.

"Yes. Thanks for your hospitality." Katara said.

"Oh but you can't leave yet." Fu said.

"Why not?" Toph asked.

"I won't allow it. Dai Li! Arrest the Avatar and his companions." Fu ordered. 15 men in dark cloaks came from the ground and came into fighting stances.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Sokka asked.

"Nope." Toph said getting into a stance.

**A/N: That BITCH. I'm going to use my new found powers on her!**

Oh really… Dai Li! Arrest the author!

**You can't do this to me! I'm a citizen you see! **(That rhymed).

**NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! **(Gets taken to jail).

MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


	16. Chapter the 16th

**A/N: Woot! I'm back again. Thx for all your awesome reviews! They're what keeps me alive!!! **crickets **Um… yeah. Fu do the disclaimer.**

Fine. Steve doesn't own us. But he does get tortured. MUHAHAHAHA!!!

**What?! No! You promised me if I slept with you you'd le me go!**

(Shrugs) I say a lot of things. Bosco! Here boy! Show Steve what you do as torture. (Bosco advances and takes off his vest).

**What?! No! Don't! I… AUUUUGGH! **(Gets molested by animated bear).

Chapter 16

The Dai Li surrounded the BoomerAang squad 15 to 5 + Sokka. The Dai Li launched there rock gloves. Aang and Toph deflected them. One of them pulled Sokka closer to the agents. Toph put a wall in front to stop Sokka. Iroh and Zuko tried to dodge as much as they could. They didn't want to draw much attention with their firebending. More and more agents began coming out of nowhere.

"There's too many!" Iroh shouted dodging a glove. **(Lol. That sounds pretty strange)**

Two more Dai Li came out of the ground. They grabbed Katara and pulled her under. Aang watched as his love sank to below. He dived but missed by a hair. He looked over at the place she sank. He started to shake. His eyes closed. Aang stood still shaking. His eyes opened showing a blinding white light. His tattoos glowed. The agents shielded their eyes. Aang rose into the sky. Wind swirled around him.

"Come on! We got to get out of here!" Sokka said.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Zuko shouted over the wind.

"Only Katara can do that. And since she's been captured he's gonna release hell on them." Sokka said. They all got on Appa.

"Yip Yip!" Sokka said. They flew to a safe distance. As they watched Aang in the distance, they could see him devastate the town. He swung his arms in a circular motion and released it. It created a buzz-saw like air. It cut through the houses.

"My cabbages!" Someone yelled. **(Lol. I tried to make light of this)**

The Dai Li were helpless. They rushed to go get the girl he loved so. They brought her to surface and retreated below along with Fu.

"Aang! I'm alright! Calm down! I love you!!" Katara yelled.

The wind slowed, as Aang descended. The swirling stopped and Aang's eyes and tattoos returned to normal. His eyes still full of sadness. Aang rushed to Katara.

"Katara you're alright!" He gave her a strong hug. He looked over at the devastation he created. "I'm sorry Katara." Aang said putting his head on her shoulder.

"It's alright. It'll be ok." Katara said pulling him into a kiss. Appa flew and landed. Sokka raised a finger and opened his mouth, but then settled back down. And as the rest of the group sat awkwardly, Katara and Aang shared their strong emotions with each other that moment… but they weren't alone…

**A/N: OH DAMN!!! FORESHADOWING!!!! LOL! No Bosco! Stop! I'm still bleeding from the last one! HELP MEE!!! cry AAAAAUUUGH! RE…V…IEW!!**


	17. Firebending

**A/N: Yes I am alive. Or am I… -silence- Ok. I haven't updated this story and I'm sorry. Bosco really likes molesting people. Ok here goes. Bumi disclaim.**

Bumi: K. Steve doesn't own me or anyone except his sister. Hahaha! Now get over here.

**What!? You're working for Fu too!? Oh God! Your abs will take me down! AAAUUUGH!! **(Gets molested… yet again…)

Chapter 17

When we left off Aang and Katara were kissing their misery away. Sokka made subtle hints that he wanted to go. He looked over at his hand pretending it was a watch. **(They didn't have watches! Lol.) **He tapped his foot. He whistled. Then finally just shouted,

"Ok will you two freakin' stop!! We got to get out of here!! And if you two are soooo hungry, we have food! You don't need to resort to cannibalism!"

The two broke apart and gave a death glare to Sokka. Then decided to get on Appa.

"Soooooo… Where to next?" Toph asked.

"I don't know." Sokka said. "We should probably just focus on getting to Ba Sing Se."

"And where might it be?" Aang asked.

"I… think it's… somewhere in this area." Sokka said as he traced his finger on the map all over the entire Earth Kingdom.

"Thanks Sokka. That reeeeaaally cleared things up." Katara said.

"Oh why don't you just go back to sucking Aang's face!" Sokka yelled.

Aang shrugged. _Actually I wouldn't mind that. _Aang thought.

"Ugh!" Katara yelled as she threw her hands up in the air. But the she got an idea. A sly grin spread across her face. "Alright Sokka, if that's what you really want." Katara said standing up and walking towards Aang. Aang's chest and face heated up. Sokka all of the sudden realizing what she was about to do immediately stood up and ran over to Katara grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just want to get away from here. Forgivsies?" **(WTF? My friend said that one day. And I cracked up. It was so freaking lame. Lol.)**

"Um… sure Sokka. We haven't said that in like… what? Seven years?" Katara said. Toph was already hollering with laughter.

"For… gi… vsie… s?! OH SPIRITS!!! Hahahaha!!!" Toph shouted. "What the hell is a forgivsie?! Hahahaha!"

"It's something we made up as kids." Sokka said. Toph finally after 20 minutes of chocking, laughing, and not being able to breathe all rolled up in one neat package stopped.

"The sun's starting to set. We should make camp." Sokka said.

"ppppp… forgivesies..." Toph muttered.

The group landed and set up their things. Iroh walked over to Aang.

"So… I hear from Sokka you've worked with fire before?" Iroh asked.

Aang flinched. He gulped for a moment. "Yeah… uh… once." Aang said.

Iroh knew he hit a hard spot. "May I ask what happened?" Iroh asked.

"I suppose so." Aang said weakly. He sat down cross-legged. He told the story of the festival. The magician. The man in the hood. Jeong-Jeong. Zhao. And eventually his accident.

"Ah yes… I remember old Jeong. And I see your fear of fire. But you must work with it again if you are to be an Avatar." Iroh said.

"I know. I just didn't use fire anymore. For mine… and Katara's sake." Aang said.

"Alright. But will you be more pacient?" Iroh asked the young boy.

"Of course."

"Good. Also I'm not as strict and I don't use his techniques of teaching. I make things a little more exciting." Iroh said.

"I don't care about excitement. No offense. I want to be able to control this. Not being able to hurt anyone with this evil anymore."

Iroh was stunned. It was pretty profound for a 12 year old.

"Very well." Iroh said. "How about some exercises?" Iroh said getting up.

"Sure." Aang said.

The two benders ran through the forms exercises and breathing.

"Firebending comes from emotion. Now I understand you go into the Avatar state if someone or something you care about is in danger. Is it not?"

Aang nodded.

"Well since it deals with it uses emotion you can use it to deter the Avatar state." Iroh said smiling.

"Really?! That's great!" Aang exclaimed. He hated hurting people and not being in control of a terrible force.

"Mmmmhmmm." Iroh said. "But you've trained enough for today. Get some rest."

They both bowed to each other. Aang ran to Katara who was tending a low fire. Aang picked her up by her waist and spun her around.

"AAAAA! Aang! Hahaha! Aang please! Hahaha!" Katara said. Aang put her down. "What's so great?" Katara asked.

"Well there are a couple of things. I have all my teachers. I learned Firebending can deter the Avatar state." Aang said.

"That's fantastic!" Katara said.

"And there's one more thing." Aang said.

"What?"

"I got the most beautiful girl any man and boy would only dream about." Aang said kissing her on the cheek.

Katara giggled a little. "I had no idea the Avatar was so romantic."

"At least I'm not hopeless." Aang said proudly.

They both laughed.

"Come on let's get some sleep. I bet Toph has a big lesson for you tomorrow." Katara said.

"You'd win that bet Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled from the inside of her Earth tent.

Aang flinched for a moment. "Crap." He muttered. "By the way… where's Sokka?"

"In here!" Another voice said from the Earth tent.

"Oh, boy." Katara said.

**A/N: Lol! I couldn't help but add that. Oh and if you want me to stop getting molested tell me. Or if you have any idea for a disclaimer. And don't worry about the stalker person. Will come later. Also Fu will come again. I call it: "Avatar: The Earth Kingdom Strikes Back!" Yeah I don't own Star Wars either. Ok REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!! Ok stop with the exclamation points. Next chap. coming soon.**


	18. The Next Day

**A/N:** (Wakes up in a dark room. The walls drip with condensation. Mold covers the edges of the floors. The lights start to flicker. Foot steps can be heard coming towards me. They grow louder and heavier. The lights stop flickering leaving the room in a midnight black. The lights flash blinding my eyes.)

"Here's Mike and Bryan!!" A man says inches away from me holding an axe above me.

"Hello Mr. Steven. So glad you could join us." The second man says. "My name is Bryan. And my associate is Mike." Bryan says.

"KATAANG 4EVA!!! ZHAO LIVES!!!! AZULA IS A BEEOTCH!!!" Mike yells foaming at the mouth.

"Is he ok?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah. Meds…" Bryan says.

"Hahaha! Piss off fans with long waits!!!" Mike screams.

"It was you all along!" I yell.

"Hehehehe! Yep!" Mike says.

"What do expect me to do? Talk?" I ask. **(James Bond quote)**

"No… I expect you to write." Bryan says. **(Play on of James Bond quote) **"We have other great authors writing for us. We have Aangy, MitsukixTakuto 4 ever, Semper-Fidelis-To-Kataang, MyOtherName, LivexthexMagic, KissMeGoodbyeI'mDefyingGravity, missratava16, Kataangxo, Liselle129, Kumori Doragon, The Poisoned Doughnut of DOOM, and Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave." Brayn says proudly. **(My fav authors and/or reviewers)**

"HEEELLLLP USSS!" Yell a bunch of people from a back room.

"No food if you yell." Bryan says teasingly. The room silences.

"What do want with me?" I ask.

"Well since your story, 'Kataang story', which by the way is the suckiest title I have ever seen…"

"Sorry, I tried to get to the point."

"Anyway it's becoming more and more popular and we want you to write more." Brayn says.

"And… and… we'd like the SWEET Delectable juices from its pages!!! Hehehe! (Gets eyed at), When you look at me that way, it's a joke!!! Hehehe!" Mike says.

"Alright, I'll… tr… try… but please no more freakin' long disclaimers like this. Ever."

"Deal." Mike and Bryan say.

"Hehe… juices." I could hear Mike say as he leaves.

"Oh!" Bryan says coming down the stairs. "Disclaim."

"Why?" I ask. Bryan nods to Mike and Mike takes a Magnum from his pocket and holds it point blank.

"OH SNAP!" I screech.

"Yeah, that's why." Bryan said. "And because of your ignorance… we will bring out, THE DUDE FROM "SAW" WHO TOURTURED PEOPLE!!!"

"What's his name?" I asked.

"I have no idea, seriously." Bryan said.

"Oh. AUUUUGHH! Oh and before I forget, I don't own Avatar, Mike or Bryan, the authors mentioned, Saw 1, 2, or 3, Magnum pistols, James Bond, and/or The Shinning." I said.

"Good… NOW WRITE!!!!!" (I take out lab top and types as the lights flicker again and the room turns to blackness once again and the only light that I see is from the door for the upstairs of Mike and Bryan's house, and the bright light of my computer.)

**(Wow. Damn long disclaimer. I got the idea from the Shinning, Saw, and Misery. Which I don't own. And I'd like to think Kataangxo and Aangy for sparking my inspiration with that damn long disclaimer. Ok, and now the moment you've been waiting for, THE ACTUAL STORY!! (Holds face in shock) OMG! SHOCK, DISBELIEF, SUSPENSE, ROMANCE!!! Ok I'll stop here you go.**

Chapter 18

The Next Day

The next day Toph earthbended her tent down and Toph and Sokka stepped out.

"That was fantastic!" Toph said.

"I know." Sokka agreed.

Aang and Katara stared at them wide eyed.

"Did you and Toph just, do stuff?" Katara asked.

"WHAT!? No! We were describing our sleep! It was the best one we've probably have had in months!" Toph screamed.

"Yeah! We've always been chased or molested…" Sokka said as everyone just looked at him.

"Um… no that's the author, anyway what are we doing today?" Aang asked.

"YOUR MOMMA!!!" Zuko said. **(XD ;) Lol). **

"Um Zuko, my parents are dead." Aang said staring at his feet.

"And Sokka and my mom is dead also." Katara said.

"And my mom's a BITCH!" Toph said.

"Ooooookkkkkaaaaayyyy. I make a joke and everyone makes me depressed. Great." Zuko said.

"Well we should probably have Aang practice some firebending before we get to Ba-Sing-Se." Katara said. "Once we get there, all firebending will be hopeless and impossible."

"Alright." Iroh said getting up from his sleeping bag. "We should practice what we've been going through."

"Sure." Aang said.

"I'll go with you guys." Zuko said reluctantly.

"Oh, honey you won't live to practice anymore." Someone said. It sounded like a womans' but it wasn't Fu's or Azula's. It had strange sing-song, to it. A woman came out of the bushes.

"SONG!" Zuko shouted. Song was dressed in black leather and tattoos on her arms.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out. Now, who should die first?" Song said eying the group.

"What did we do Song?!" Zuko asked.

"You… you stole… you stole Mr. Huggin Buns!" Song screamed.

"Who?" Zuko asked.

"MY OSTRICH HORSE!" Song yelled.

"Ooooooohhhh. That thing. Yeah. Now I remember. But I thought you were over it." Zuko said.

"No. I will never be over it. My mom was so scarred for him she had a heart attack and died. And I was about to do the same until the Avatar came to me in a dream. He gave me my instructions. I was to wear my mother's skin and flesh for thirty days to get her feelings in me and then I was to go on a man hunt to find, and kill you." Song said. **(I got the skin thing from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Which I don't own. Anyhoo back to the story.)**

"Ewww." The group said.

"You wore your dead mom's skin?! I miss my mom but not that I would skin her and wear her!" Katara said.

"You water tribe peasants just don't understand the complexity of rituals." Song said checking her long, sharp fingernails.

Aang had enough of people calling her a peasant. "MY GIRLFRIEND IS NOT A PEASANT! AND IF ANYONE ELSE CALL HER THAT, I will make sure you'll wish you never been born." Aang said darkly.

"I've had enough of waiting. Let's settle this." Song said taking out a long, Katana.

Aang stepped up. As the others made their way up, Aang put his arms in front of them. "No. She will pay for what she said." Aang said. The group stepped back. Song and Aang circled each other. Song charged. Aang lifted his hand. Heat started to boil in it. He felt it. An enormous inferno came down from the Heaven's and landed on Song. Burning her flesh. Her screams could be heard from the roaring flames. **(I got this from the book of Exodus. Which I don't own. God does.)**

The group stood in awe as Aang continued to destroy the very exsistence of Song. Her screams stopped and the flame lifted. No remnence was left. Song, was defeated. **(Lol?!)**

"That was quite some firebending." Iroh said. Aang snapped out of his angry trance.

"Oh spirits I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I lost control. I… I… I need to go and think." Aang said holding the side of his head with one hand.

"Aang let us help." Katara said.

"No… I… mean… I need to go and think for a moment." Aang said as he flew off on his glider. And the boy she loved disappeared in the distance.

"Let him go Katara." Sokka said.

"Yeah, Twinkletoes will be fine for a while. Let him be." Toph said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Katara said as she walked back to her sleeping bag.

Zuko stood at the smoldering ash where was all that was left of Song. He kicked the ground. "Good bye and good riddance." Zuko said walking away as he spat the ground.

**A/N: DAMN! This dark. Holy crap! Next chap. Will coming soon because it's my spring break! Woot! Uh oh. Better go. Mike and Bryan are coming. Send help. Next chap. Coming soon.**


	19. A Moment to Think

**A/N: **(Looks impatiantly over at Mike and Bryan. They nod as they read my very short story.)

Bryan: "Couldn't you add more to the story. It feels like it's missing something. It doesn't have the lemony kataang zest we're looking for. Dude from Saw, get out here!"

Dude from Saw: "Yeeeeess sir…" His voice was dark and dreary.

Bryan: "Show Mr. Steve here what we do to authors who don't write very much."

Dude: "With pleasure." He advances.

**Me: "snap…"**

Mike: "NOW WRITE!!!! I must check on my fan girls!"

**Me: "You have fan girls?"**

Mike: "No… they're Zuko's but I am Zuko for him.

Me**: "You fiend!! I sent Zuko a picture and it was YOU who answered!"**

Mike: Yes!! Hahahaha! And that was such a lame letter and pic of you! Hahahaha!"

**Me: "I feel sad."**

Mike: "You should be… NOW WRITE SOME MORE!!!! Hahahaha! Now I must attend to my fans." He walks away strutting his stuff as he exits his basement.

**Me: "Great, I'm stuck writing at gun point in two crazy people's basement… MY DREAM IS REALIZED!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and I um… don't own avatar yada yada yada…"**

Chapter 19

A Moment to Think

Aang swiftly made his way, far away where he couldn't be seen. Branches scratched his face. Blood trickeled down his cheek a little. Aang found a group of rocks hangng over the ocean. The waves splashed up against the rocks. Aang sighed. It reminded him of Katara. In fact everything around him seemed to remind him of Katara. A rustle suddenly came from the bushes. It was…

"Sokka?! Zuko?!" Aang yelled.

"Yep." Zuko said.

"No I… I just need to be alone." Aang said.

"No you don't. You want to be with your friends but you're afried to be near them and you want to express your feelings." Zuko said.

"How'd you do that?" Aang and Sokka asked.

"Eh… it's a gift." Zuko said.

"Well… Zuko's pretty much on the gold…" Aang said. **(They don't have dollars so I said gold.)**

"Well also I think he was afraid he was going to hurt Katara." Zuko said. "His emotions with Katara, triggered anger about Song which created the fire. And when he lost control with his firebending he remembered past expieriances and thought he might hurt her again."

-silence and weird looks-

"What?" Zuko asked.

"You're one of the weirdest people I've EVER met." Sokka said.

"And that makes us one big ugly family." Zuko said.

"Um… guys, what about my problem?" Aang asked.

"Well I think Mr. Family man, over here answered it for you." Sokka said.

"Well, yes, but there's still something." Aang said.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Well everything I see and do kind of reminds of Katara. Is that bad?" Aang asked.

"Nope. It's normal. It was like me with Maaaaaiiii… Mary Sue." Zuko said shakily.

"Who's Mary Sue?" Sokka asked.

"Never mind that. Anyway, so you seem to see her in things you see and do. Right?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah." Aang said.

"It means you like her a lot. It's like I was saying with the emotions." Zuko said.

"It's like me and Yue." Sokka said. Every night I look at the moon and it reminds me of her."

"No I mean this is like EVERYTHING." Aang said.

"Yeah I know. That's just it. You love her and you see her." Zuko said.

"Ooookkkaaayyy. It's not making mush sense but I'll take it." Aang said. Thanks guys. You're great."

"Yeah, we know." Sokka said.

Aang laughed. "Suuure. Anyway how'd you guys get here so fast?" Aang asked. A low rumble was heard.

"Appa." They all said.

"Heh heh. Alright, I'll head back to camp. See ya later." Aang said.

"Alright, bye." Sokka said.

Aang headed off and came to their campsite. Katara was unrevling her sleeping bag. Aang landed. And so did Aapa. Katara didn't hear and Aang walked to her. Put an arm on her, turned her around, lowered her and dropped in for a long kiss. Katara was surprised to say the least but enjoyed every moment of it. When they finally broke apart Aang finally spoke.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Katara said. "I see that you're better."

"Yeah. Hey, Master Iroh." Aang called out.

"Yes?" Iroh said.

"Did you know you're nephew is a great phychiatrist?" Aang asked.

Iroh smirked. "Nope. Thanks for telling me." He looked over at Zuko.

"What? It's all in a days work. I'm a phychaitrist/Convict/Prince by day and I wear streatchy streatchy tights at night." Zuko said.

"Um… do I even want to know?" Sokka asked.

"EERRRRGH! This group has no sense of humor!" Zuko said frusteated and stompped off.

"Alrighty then, who's makin' dinner?" Sokka asked. Everyone looked at him. "Aw crap."

**A/N: Alright! It's longer! Know I won't die!**

Dude form Saw: Damn (Walks away)

**Also this is the end. No more chaps. I'm moving and computer is being donated. Thx again.**

**APRIL FOOLS!!!! LOL!!!! HAHAHAHA!! I GOT YOU!! Not the end. I just felt like doing that. It's midnight and says that I fineshed on 4/2/07 but I wanted this on 4/1/07. Thx again. Lol. REVIEW!!**


	20. The Journey Begins Part I

**A/N: I'm BACK! WOOT! I'm sorry for not updating sooner lol. My parents took away my computer because I wasn't spending time with the family. True. Lol. And also sorry for not updating Kataang story sooner. I don't have any ideas for that story lol. So give me some!!! Or I'll eat your babies!! AUakhksvs,dhvsbddhs! Lol. Sorry. **

Mike: You better.

**God dangit your still here.**

Mike: You're in my damn house!

**Okay… but then why is Bryan here?**

Mike: Have you ever seen the movie Broke back mountain?

**Oh nooooooo… noooooo… noooooo. You didn't….**

Mike: Nope lol. I just felt like seeing your reaction. Hahahaha!

**Basturd.**

Mike: Hm?

**Nothing!**

Mike: Good… hmmmhmmm. Now write… if you want your Bison back…

**You do have Appa! Wait I don't have a Bison…**

Mike: But everybody needs a Water Buffalo!

**Wait that's two different things and how'd we get Veggie tales involved.**

Larry: That's copyright infringement bitch!

Mike: Bring it!

Bob: Oh we will.

(Tomato and cucumber juice spill as blood stains the floor).

Larry: I think we got him.

Mike: Nope.

Bob: But if you're alive… then who did we get?

(Bryan's body lay crippled on the floor.)

Bryan: … I just…. Wanted to see if anyone… wanted… some cookies…

Mike: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**You have to let her go…**

Bryan: I'm a guy.

Mike: What!? Why would I let go of Bryan! I… I…. love her!

Bryan: I'M A GUY!! And that's disturbing!

**Learn to let her go, or can't let the pure cookie energy flow in from the bakery.**

Mike: Why would I choose cookies over Bryan? How could it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to her? Three cookies ago that was a good thing!

Bryan: I'm a guy DAMITT!

**You must learn to let go…**

Mike: I'm sorry but I can't let go of Bryan.

**Mike… to master cooking, you must eat ALL the cookies, surrender yourself.**

Mike: Ok… I'll try.

**Now think of your attachments and let them go. Let the pure chocolate chip cookies flow.**

Bryan: NOOO! Let me go!

**No… I won't. Hahaha.**

Mike: Bryan's in danger! I have to go!

Bryan: I'm already in danger idiot!

**No Mike! By choosing attachment you have locked the cookie jar! If you leave now you won't be able to cook at all!**

(Ignores me and rides Appa to Ba-Sing-Se.)

Bryan: Now you're going to leave me here to die?!

(We look at each other.)

**Want a cookie?**

**(OMG!!! LOL! Hahaha! That was so much fun to write lol. I got that from The Guru lol. Sorry about that. Hahaha. I got this from The Guru, Veggie Tales, Give a Mouse a Cookie, and Brokeback Mountain. And I own NOTIN' You yellow bellied whatcha-ma-callits.)**

Chapter 20

The Journey

The Gaang woke the next morning. Katara was already making breakfast. Zuko was muttering something about senses of humor. Sokka was yelling at Toph about her 'Earth quaking' and Aang was sitting at a tree daydreaming. Aang seemed to daydream a lot. Sokka always asked about it, but if was after some affection with Katara he really didn't want to know what might be going on in that little head of his. **(Lol perverted Aang. Lol)**

"So… when are we going to Ba-Sing-Se?" Sokka asked.

"Whenever we're ready to go." Aang said still daydreaming.

"Well I'd say something but NO ONE HAS A SENSE OF HUMOR!!!" Zuko yelled. Everyone gave him more weird looks. "AGNI!! No one! AUGHH!!" Zuko shouts and stomps off to get rid of some steam. **(Get it?! Hahahaha! Ok ahem. Back to the story.)**

"Well Sokka? When are we going?" Katara asked.

"We should probably go as soon as we can." Sokka said. "We don't want Mr. Emo's sister finding us."

"I'M NOT EMO!!!!!!" Zuko shrieked from the woods.

"What's emo?" Toph asked.

"Someone who… it's something like… well it's kinda, sort of like a… here, let me spell it for you." (Sokka starts to sing.) "F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anything and anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!" (Gets weird looks.) "Oh crap! Wrong song." Sokka said.

"Spongebob is a homo!" Some random person says.

"You gotta a problem with that!" Sokka said unsheathing his machete.

"Yeah I do!"

"Oh snap! It's Dick Cheney!" Sokka shouts.

"That's right! Oh look it's a quail!" (starts shooting frantically.)

"Take cover!" Sokka shouts. Aang shoots an air blast at Cheney.

"Haha! You don't suck! You blow! Hahahahah!"

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Aang sucks the gun out of Cheney's hands.

"Damn." Cheney says and runs off. "A homosexual republican in 2008!!!"

Zuko comes thorugh the brush. "What was that."

"One of your fan girls." Katara said.

"Haha. Very funny." Zuko said.

"See nephew. We do have a sense of humor." Iroh said.

"When'd you get here." Zuko asked.

"I was in my tent watching my tapes." Iroh said.

"What're tapes?" Aang asked.

"Special grown up stuff."

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyy." Aang said.

"So lets get a move on shall we?" Sokka said.

They all got on Appa and headed off to Ba-Sing-Se where the girls look so pretty. **(Lol. Sorry. Iroh song. ) **They flew off but as they did. A group of people came out of the bushes.

"Ba-Sing-Se, Huh? Alright. See you later Mr. Anderso- I mean Avatar… Hahahahahaha!" (pause) "Laugh with me!" The rest of the group joins in.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

**A/N: Damn. Wait if Mike went to save Bryan from my disclaimer then he'll be struck by lightning and the series won't continue. (Shock) MIIIIIKKKKKEEE!!!! Oh also I got this from, Republicans, CNN news, The Matrix, Spongebob, and Iroh's song. And I own none. (Cry) Also I'd like to thank KissmegoodbyeI'mdefyinggravity for the idea with Cheney. Also for having an extremely long name which makes it very, very hard to type it lol. Thx again. I hope to update quicker in the future. NOW REVIEW!!**

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, and honorary member SnakeEyes16


	21. Natural Gasses

**A/N: Hi! It's been a while since I updated Kataang story lol. Oh well. Don't ask how or why I got this idea. I just did. I've had this in my head for two weeks lol. Ok so here we go. Woot!**

Chapter 21

Natural Gasses

The AangGaang were moving as slow as ever to Ba-Sing-Se.

"Hey Aang! Move this thing a little faster!" Zuko shouted.

"It's not a thing!" Aang said.

"Yeah Zuko. This thing is helping you not become bait for your sister." Katara said.

"Yeah, but… I… still… ok fine, can APPA move any faster?" Zuko asked reluctantly.

"Thank you, but… no. He can't" Aang said.

"AAAARRRGGH!!" Zuko screamed as he threw up his arms in distress. "At this rate we're not going to get to Ba-Sing-Se until next Summer!"

"What we need is an engine of some sort." Sokka said rubbing his chin.

"And how would that help Appa?" Katara asked. "You plan to attach it to his stomach?"

"Well I…" Sokka stuttered.

"Wait, we can maximize our firebending to some sort of accelerant." Iroh suggested.

Everyone just stared at Iroh.

"Hey the Fire Nation as the best schools in the world." Iroh said bluntly.

"Well that's a good idea, but people might notice. Also how long could you keep that up? It's still a long ways to Ba-Sing-Se." Sokka asked.

Iroh shrugged. "Just tossing ideas."

"Well we'll keep that one." Sokka said. "But we need one that won't tire us out."

"Just shut up and use Iroh's idea." Katara said.

"Oh just shut your air hol-" bbbbbbbbbbbbpppppppptttttttt. Sokka was interrupted.

"Heh, maybe you should shut yours." Zuko said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Well like you've never had gas." Sokka retaliated.

"Not like-" bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbpppppppppppttttttttt!

"Spirts Zuko. Uuh." Katara yelled holding her nose.

All of the sudden, bbbbbpppppptttttt!!!! Aang went about 10 feet in the air. Again bbbbbppppttttt! This time it was Katara. BBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPTTTTT!!! The loudest was no Toph.

"That's it I got an idea!" Iroh shouted. He snapped his fingers and a little light came on his fingers. "Hold tight to something." Iroh shouted.

Then out of nowhere BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Iroh stuck his finger next to it and all of the sudden it burst into flame. The bison rocketed at speeds never before seen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" The group screamed as Iroh laughed maniacally still keeping his finger in place.

From the ground the people tracking the Avatar were dumbfounded. It was a strange sight. A group of teens on a flying bison with flames shooting from it, with an old man laughing hysterically.

"Follow them!" A person clad in a black cloak shouted. The group used incredible speed to follow the bison rocket.

Back on the bison Iroh was keeping the fire going. "To Ba-Sing-Se! To Victory!" He shouted over the flames holding a fist in the air. And Gaang sped off.

**A/N: Seriously don't ask. My next chappie is going to be more serious lol. It's actually going to be a fight scene! Woot! Haven't had one of those in a while lol. Oh well. Hope you liked this chapter. Cya all soon! I'll try to update sooner!**

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16


	22. The Fight

**AN: (Gets thrown into a wall.)**

Mike: How could you forget about us?!

**It just slipped my mind.**

Bryan: What if you slipped our mind?

Mike: I believed in you man! Now you're nothing! NOTHING MAN!

**I'm sorry. Wait… We did slip your mind.**

Bryan: What do you mean?

**I'm saying you never put up a new season. You forgot us. Your loyal fans who work their asses of to entertain while you're in Korea sipping Iced Tea!**

Mike: SHIT! He's on to us!

Bryan: We'll be back!

**You chained me to your damn wall! I'm not going anywhere.**

Mike: Good. Now one final question remains…

**What?**

Mike: Would you like anything while we're at the store?

**Some hmmm… uh… some Honey Nut Cheerios would be nice.**

Mike Gotcha. See ya in a bit. NOW WRITE!

**(Just don't ask. Short one I know. I'm sorry I forgot about last one. Lol. I don't I got this chapter from watching an episode of Bleach. Lol. I don't own Bleach, Avatar, or anything else that might be associated in this chapter.**

Chapter 22

The Fight

The gaang touched down for a moment to let Appa catch some rest for a few hours and they would take off again. Iroh collapsed on the ground extremely tired. The bushes rustled for a moment.

"What was that?" Katara asked.

"Nothing. Probably a squirrel." Sokka said unloading.

Out of nowhere a flash came and gone and before Sokka new it a sword was held to his throat.

"Heh heh. Yes Sokka. A very quick squirrel." The woman said behind Sokka.

Out of the bushes came another woman.

"Fu!" Aang said angrily.

"Congratulations Avatar. You have a great memory. And say hello to my army." Fu said.

"What army?" Zuko asked.

In the blink of an eye hundreds of men came out of nowhere and set themselves upon the surrounding trees. They were all masked except for a select ten.

"I suppose I should introduce you to the captain. Her name is Nuo." Fu said gesturing to the thin, slender woman clad in black robes. "I suppose you want to know why. Well her name means graciousness based on her style of fighting. It's graceful yet deadly. She has fought the top benders of world and she could down an immature Avatar." Fu said boastfully.

The avatar and his group got into their fighting stances except for Sokka who was dealing with his own problem. He disarmed her which forced her to move a step back.

"In all my years… heh… you have been the first to do that." Nuo said.

"I feel very special." said Sokka.

Before they knew it again Nuo vanished.

"Where'd she go?!" Zuko shouted.

Before anyone could answer Toph flew back and skidded on the ground.

"Toph!" Sokka yelled.

"I'm fine…" She said as she grunted to get up.

"So you survived? You people truly are amazing." Nuo said shaking her head. "I don't have time for this. MEN!" She addressed the group in the trees. "KILL… OR BE KILLED!" She yelled and she vanished again.

The men in the trees got into stances. And the group shut their eyes letting their world drift to dark…  
Aang peeked his eye open. And another woman appeared in black robes holding her hand out in defiance.

"Who a… are you?" Aang asked.

She didn't answer. She vanished just as Nuo did. The people around them were flying off in different directions as if they were being hit by an unseen force. After they were taken care of the woman appeared again.

"My name is Rong as in martial. Now hurry. More are coming."

The group got on Appa. Aang turned to Rong.

"Come on!" Aang said gesturing his hand for to get on Appa. She vanished and appeared on Appa in less than the blink of an eye. Aang was still looking at the ground where Rong once stood.

"Yip yip!" Sokka shouted.

They began to fly as Zuko saw more of the men vanishing and reappearing on the tree tops.

"We have company!" Zuko yelled.

Aang began to get up but Rong stopped him. "No. I got this."

She stood up and walked onto the tail of Appa. She held her index and middle finger up. "Piercing light!" Rong shouted. Little white streams shot out and struck each man dozens of times. Blood spilled and the men tripped and fell off the tree hitting the floor hard.

Rong sat back down and group just starred. "Who… who exactly are you Rong?" Katara asked.

"Something I'd like to forget" Rong sighed. "But you have a long way ahead of you and have to get their quickly."

"She's right." Iroh said. "Let's just keep flying."

"Hey Toph you okay?" Sokka asked. There was no response. "Hey Toph?!" Sokka yelled. He turned his head. Toph was bleeding profusely.

"OH SPIRITS TOPH!" Sokka jumped up and ran to her.

"Oh no. This isn't supposed to happen!" Rong said going to Toph also.

"What's not?" Aang asked.

"Nuo used a blood dagger that takes the blood from you when stabbed." Rong explained.

"I can heal her with bending." Katara suggested.

"That won't do jack. Water can't give back blood." Rong said.

"Will she be okay?" Sokka asked.

"…" Rong said.

"I see." Sokka said.

**A/N: NOOOOOO!!!! Toph! I got this chapter idea from the show Bleach where Yourichi and Soi Fong fight.**

Bryan: Trying to put in other shows?!

**No I…**

Mike: How could you. –cry- H… How c…could you?

**Oh boy… hey wait where's my Cheerios.**

Bryan: Dammit Mike I told you we forgot something.

Mike: WHY!!!!! KILL ME!!!

Bryan: NO! MIKE! Put down the rope and chair! MIKE!!!???

**Is Mike now emo?**

Bryan and Mike: Wtf is emo?

**-shrug-**

Both: BITCH! ARG! (Attacks me)

**Dammit!!!!**


	23. The Truth

**A/N: (pant) I think I lost them.**

Bryan: He couldn't have gotten far.

Mike: Find him dead or wounded.

**Mother Fudge!**

Mike: Time for my crappy one-liners! I'm gonna kill you, and then murder you!

Bryan: That never works dumb ass!

Mike: Well I thought I'd try. GAWD!

**A/N: OH MY GAWD I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!!!!!!! I never got around to making a new chapter. I was writing an actual book so yeah. Uh and there'll be Kataang don't worry.**

Chapter 23

The Truth

"Toph! TOPH!" Sokka shouted at Toph's pale face.

"It won't work Rong!" said.

"Well keep at it!" Sokka screamed.

"Let me try." Katara said.

She moved her arms in a fluid motion with the water. **(Pun not intended lol.)** Toph started to choke a little.

"TOPH!" Sokka yelled as he shoved his sister out of the way. "Say something!"

Toph managed to say 2 words softly to the group. "She's … lying…"

They backed up from Rong for a moment. "Took you that long to figure out?" She smirked. "Wow I knew you were dumb as a pole, but for your ages!" She scoffed.

"Show yourself!" Aang yelled.

"Rong" smacked her fist into her face. No blood, but stone. Chunks of stone started to fall to reveal her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" They shouted.

"I'm back!" Fu said.

Nuo appeared out of the trees and stood by her side. They got into their stances. Zuko and Iroh looked absolutely stunned. In all the years they've seen earthbenders, they've never seen anything like this.

"Hey uh, Li! Wanna help us." Aang gestured.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Zuko said. He took out his swords to prepare for combat.

"Hey Nuo. Wanna take care of this?" Fu asked.

"My pleasure." Zuo said grinning.

They all look stunned.

"Might I suggest all at once, or do you want to die one at a time?" Nuo asked.

There was no answer.

"Alright if you won't decide then I'll choose." She rushed towards them. "Here we go!" She said as she smashed the Earth creating a wave of it.

"Yeah here we go." Aang said annoyed.

**A/N: Arrrg I can't get the Kataang in. Lol. Sorry its kind of short. I didn't want to give too much away. Next chap WILL be coming soon.**


	24. The Battle to Save Toph

**A/N: I wake up in a- NO! Fuck this I am not doing this now!!! This has gone on long enough!!!**

Bryan: Wait, what?

**You heard this has gone on for like eight of my sucky ass chapters!!!**

Mike: But you can't quit now!

**Watch!**

**FINALLY!!!!!!!**

**P.S. Sokka has his season 3 sword in this!!!!**

Chapter 24

The Battle to Save Toph

As the gang began to charge Toph began to cough. Blood dripped from her lips. Sokka saw this and stopped. The rest stopped with him.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked puzzled.

"Heh!" Sokka laughed. "Nothin."

Everyone looked astonished.

"Now if you'll step aside…" Sokka said as he walked forward. As he walked he began to pull the sword from its sheath. His eyes looked blank. He drew his sword into full view.

"Trying to be heroic?" Fu said. "That'll get yourself killed." Sokka didn't reply. "Fine be silent. Men! Charge!" Fu sent her soldiers after Sokka. Sokka just stood there.

"Sokka! Do something!" Aang yelled.

"Katara!" Sokka said.

"Y-yes?" Katara stuttered.

"Save Toph…"

With those two words Sokka rushed forward hacking anyone his way. The sharp blade cleaved through the soldiers hard armor and soft skin and they collapsed to the ground. Stabbing soldiers he got his way to Rong.

"You…" Sokka said growling.

Rong vanished for a split second. She appeared again behind Sokka with a knife,

"Yes?"

Rong struck Sokka's back. But Sokka then spun around and sliced into Rongs ribs and she collapsed.

"Retreat!" Fu shouted as she saw the men had been decreasing. "I'll be back young Avatar and you too little warrior." And with that she disappeared into the ground. Sokka rushed over to Toph.

"How are you?"

"Dandy." Toph said as Sokka began to cry.

**A/N: Alright short chap. Cause I almost failed three classes cause of all this! Sorry. OMG SEASON 3!!!!!! And this is a serious chap!!! YAY!!! Hope u liked! Plz review!**


	25. A Good Chapter

**A/N: Yo yo yo what up people!! What time is it?! It's approx. 2:21 am!! Today I come back to write another chapter and finish what I started. Nothing will be changed because the series is over. Now because I haven't had ANY ideas what so ever for the past 40 million years I decided to go back to square -2 which made this story great, the humor which only a 6 year old on Ritalin could think of and what we all came here for the Kataang. Now I know I'm ranting now but I just am telling you all what the dealio is. Also I know the last few chapters sucked. That's cause I hadn't had anything really so uh yeah. So know that almost all my disclaim jokes are done… TAKE IT AWAY LION TURTLE THING whatever the eff it was…**

L.T. **(It sounds gangsta LT lol) **You must bend the energy inside you because this mofo don't own his socks and Avatar the last air bender!! Peace out dawg.

**Word…**

Chapter 25

A good chapter

_Previously on this craptastic story…_

"_Yo no me gusta Azula!"_

"_Si senor, Azula es un Pa!"_

"_Si senora, esta mi hermana por que un accidente."_

"_Tu madre."_ **(BURN)**

"Hey Toph how you doing now?" Sokka asked.

"I'm doing much better now, just one thing, can you fix my pillow real quick?"

"Sure." Sokka said leaning over Toph as she cherished the moment of looking at Sokka's manly chest. **(A manly man.) **

Outside Aang tried to start a fire which was failing miserably because Zuko chose the worst wood ever.

"Zuko, your wood is as useful as a chocolate teapot." Aang said frustrated. **(Stupid but makes sense. A chocolate teapot doesn't have a use cause it would melt.) **

"Well excuuuse me ya little punk."

"What's going on you two? You have the fire going?" Katara asked seeing a pile of twigs in a circle. "Uh Zuko I don't think-"



"Alright alright I'll go get something else!" Zuko shouted and stormed off. A few minutes later with a small tree. "Is this better?!" Zuko yelled and exploded the wood into a big smoking log. "Whoops."

After the third attempt to get a fire going, dinner was very quiet, with Toph and Sokka sitting mighty close followed by Aang and Katara sitting next to each other, followed by Zuko and Iroh looking amongst the four of them very awkwardly.

"Ahem." Zuko started. Everyone looked at Zuko. "Sooooo um, when should we start our training again Aang?"

"I don't know whenever you want to." Aang said trying to act aloof. **(Yes that is a reference from the Fortune teller)**

"Well your earth bending still needs work." Toph said.

"Any work with water bending?" Aang asked hopefully trying to get a moment of freedom from real work.

Katara caught on to Aang's plan. "Yeah you could use some practice."

"Not before he finishes his earth bending practice." Toph said finding out what Aang was up to.

"Fire bending too!" Zuko put in.

"Dang."

After dinner everyone did their part cleaning up and started to head to bed. "Hey Katara." Aang said.

Katara looked back. "Oh hey Aang what's the matter?"

Aang hugged her, "Nothing I just wanted to spend some time with you. Wanna go walk for a bit?"

"Sure."

They both entered the woods as hundreds of fireflies lit up their path. The sounds of nocturnal creatures were surrounding them. Katara clutching Aang's arm in fear from the darkness.

"You ok?" Aang stopped.

"Mmmhmmm." Katara nodding.

"It's ok." Aang said hugging Katara. "I love you."

"You too." She kissed him and he kissed back in the darkness the only light coming from the moon and the fireflies that danced around them in the warm summer breeze. This brought Aang to realize, it's almost here…

**A/N: In case there is anyone who didn't figure out that last part he realized the comet is almost there. Oh and there's Kataang after a long absence of it!!**

Bryan: We found you!

**Oh shit you're alive!**

Bryan: Yes I am. Mike brought me back with spirit water.

**Really?**

Mike: Yes. But to you mortals it's known as Dasani.

**Cool. (Hey kids don't hurt yourself and pour water on it. It may clean it but not heal it. Don't try it at home.) How'd you find me though?**

Bryan: The Lion turtle.

LT: Yo homie they gave me some bling and a spot in the next convention cause I ratted you. Check it 24 karat and it says LT. Aint it bin?

**No to myself YES I WANT THAT SO MUCH!!**

Mike: Now come back to our basement gimp I mean uh… writer.

**Yes master.**

STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER EXCITING CHAPTER OF THE LONE RANG- I MEAN KATAANG STORY WHERE THE GAANG FIND ATLANTIS!

Sokka: Shiver me timbers I think we found it! And look at all the gold lying aboot!

**That won't happen… NOW REVIEW SINCE YOU'VE NOW READ!!**


	26. Holy Crap I'm Back

**A/N: Holy shit it has been 5 years and I decided to come back. Wow. I wonder what has changed and stuff. Hope everyone's been watching Legend of Korra. That shit is bomb. By the way I'm in college. When did that happen? Well sorry for my absence-**

Bryan: You better be.

Korra: Yeah Choco you're kind of a dick…

**Me: Shit. Well take it away Korr-**

Katniss: I volunteer!

**Me: What?**

Katniss: I want to do the disclaimer!

**Me: Uh ok? Katniss from the Hunger Games everybody, whom everyone should go read the books and stuff**

Katniss: I do not own anything because I am a poor student who all their money went to buying textbooks. Also happy 5-year hiatus!

Chapter 26

Holy Shit I'm Back

_Previously on this shit:_

_Some Kataang shit happened. Get over it._

_Back to our heroes…_

"So does anyone remember what's been going on?" Aang asked.

"Well we've been frozen in ice for the past five years." Iroh exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Aang screamed.

"Don't worry it was time and space that froze so everything is still going according to plan" Iroh explained.

"Well what a convenient plot device." Sokka said.

"You're telling me." Aang agreed. "So what's next on our agenda?"

"Well you still suck at fire bending." Zuko said as appearing from his nap.

"And I can see you're still an ass." Aang retorted.

"Guys can we go more than a minute after all this and not fight?" Katara asked sarcastically.

The two benders turned their backs to each other and folded their arms.

"Come on boys! We still got an entire army's butt to kick!" Toph exclaimed jumping into the air.

"But from what I remember the comet is just two weeks away!" Aang shouted.

"Don't worry I have a plan!" Sokka smiled.

"What is it?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Well, it's something like getting all our friends from the journey and swarming the gates in glorious battle!"

"Sounds good to me." Aang shrugged.

The next two weeks were spent with Aang and Zuko practicing fire bending with Iroh watching while Sokka, Katara and Toph traveled the world on Appa to bring their friends into battle.

_To Be Continued_

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but being in college I have a lot of homework but I'm going to try my hardest to get this finished. I wonder if anyone still reads this hahaha. I love you all. Especially you Bryan…**

Bryan: MMMMmmmmmm

**Me: Iight well hope you enjoyed and review cause that's the only thing that keeps me going anymore… Well thanks **


End file.
